


Letters from the father

by awkward_annie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_annie/pseuds/awkward_annie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Clint writes letters to his kids and one in which they write a letter to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from the father

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd like to starts saying that this is an experiment, and that I'll finish it even though it won't have many feedbacks, because I kind of like the idea of Clint writing letters to his kids to be next to them in the moments they need the most. Hope you like it!

I wanted to start with  _dear Cooper_ , but we both know we’re not meant for that, son. You’re probably wondering why am I writing you a letter since we have seen each other a month ago, but when your mother called to tell me what have you done, I thought we had to talk about it. Actually, that’s not the way I thought we had to talk, but you know,  _duty_ .

You know, even though I don’t say it much, I’m a bit pissed about the fact that you’re growing up and I am kind of left out of everything.

Just yesterday, while I was listening to your mom’s rambling, I understood that she knows a lot of things about you, while I only get to know the Cooper who is happy I’m back home, and maybe it’s just the ghost of the expression I used to see when you were young and I prefer to keep it into my mind, instead of remembering that you’re sixteen and things are different for you now. According to your mom, the principal said you broke a dude’s nose with no reason. She also told me that you’ve told her the actual reason at dinner.

Cooper, son, there are alternative ways than brutal strength, you know that, right? And even though you were moved by good intentions, punching a guy who punches other guys it’s not the right thing.

I’m gonna tell you something that maybe you already know: you’re smarter than them, and good at heart, too. Don’t let those people bring you down with them, because you’re meant to do great things and you can’t imagine how proud I am of you (yes, mom also told me you got into Culver University. Maybe I cried a little but this stays between us).

Beat them with words they don’t understand instead of staining your hands with their blood, okay? Think about what Jane Foster would think of you then. Anyway, jokes aside, in the back of the sheet there’s a picture of the night sky, _somewhere_ in Norway. It made me think of you, so I hope you like it.

 

P.S.  Aunt Maria is dying to know if you like the telescope she has bought you for your birthday. I think she’ll call you soon, but if you wanna beat her on time, here you go.

 

Love, Dad.

 

 

 


End file.
